Travesuras
by Gisella
Summary: Para los hermanos Weasley, las bromas y travesuras son su mayor especialidad,y uno de los tantos motivos de unión entre ellos dos. Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando un Slytherin desdeñoso también quiere jugar? George lo deja, porque Fred es su debilidad. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: **Personajes, lugares, y todas la demás cháchara es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, not mine. Yo solo manipulo dos de sus personajes a mi curioso antojo.

Gracias por leer =]

**Travesuras.**

La gesta de una idea para los hermanos gemelos más inquietos de Hogwarts empieza como un momento simple de aburrimiento. De improviso. Es un impulso que les nace, el querer hacer algo en contra de las reglas. Les gusta llevar la contra, destacar, ser diferente a la prolijidad que se espera del resto.

- Podríamos usar bombas fétidas de nuevo, hace mucho que no tocamos la reserva.  
- He visto a niños de primer año usándolas, George, ya no son de nuestra talla.

Fred es quién impone cosas nuevas, George aún se reniega a veces a la voluntad de su hermano. Aparenta tranquilidad al seguir su ritmo cuando en realidad desearía volver un poco atrás, a ese tiempo en que las bromas eran para ellos y por ellos. Por esa risa general que se escuchaba en el gran comedor y les hacía sentir orgullosos y con apetito de algo más, algo mejor.

- Dime tú, Fred. Últimamente las mejores cosas se te ocurren a ti.

No lo hace a propósito pero nota un deje de melancolía. Un suave gusto a rencor en las palabras de su hermano que tratan de expresarle algo aún sin exponer nada. George tiene razón y Fred lo sabe. George le cede aquel derecho porque hace todo por Fred. Y él no se anima a decir palabra porque no sabe cómo decírselo. Las mejores ideas son las de George, que nunca deja de impulsar a Fred.

- El moco de Troll explosivo al tacto está casi nuevo, ¿No?

La cabeza de Fred ya carbura ideas. Quién puede ser la primer víctima, rebelar o no el victimario… son muchas las posibilidades para perfeccionar una broma. Siempre debe ser épica, algo tiene que recordar de cada una. Una sonrisa de más, una felicitación de aquel que se sabe ser ganado. Los reyes de las bromas son ellos, juntos. Y eso George lo sabe mejor que nadie.

- Dime cuanto vamos a necesitar.

Y allí es cuando comienzan a generar realmente la travesura.

Cuando la piensan y los dedos les cosquillean por hacerlo. En el mismo momento en que resuelven el tiempo y la hora, mientras los minutos en la sala común parecen solitarios y eternos, a pesar de que varios alumnos de Gryffindor no dejen de pasar. Se confabulan, piensan, discuten y posibilitan. Dejan anotado en sus mentes la cantidad exacta de voluntad, dedicación y moco de Troll que requiere una broma así.

Se tocan las manos cuando se acaloran entre palabras y se las imaginan llenas de ideas. Pueden oír de eco a sus pensamientos a las risas que de seguro oirán. Cuando un concepto nuevo renace, es cuando ese eco apabulla los sentidos, entonces hay que decir esas ocurrencias rápido, antes de que la expectativa por el éxito los tape. Las bombas fétidas se descartan y el paradero de Filch se imagina. Piensan si la señora Norris encontrará el detonante de la broma y piensan que tal vez deberán pedirle atún preparado en casa a Molly – con lo alegre que se pone cada vez que se lo piden rogando, moriría al saber que es para espantar a esa gata entrometida.

El tiempo pasa. Cuando llegan al clímax de la aventura, y la pueden sentir palpable en sus sentidos, entonces sonríen. George tiene esa sonrisa traviesa y eternamente cómplice. A Fred le cuesta sonreír del mismo modo, últimamente. Sin razón aparente, actualmente Fred es más quisquilloso con la hora. La piensa dos veces y a veces cambia de parecer de improviso, de un día al otro. George calla y cede.

- Tiene que ser al atardecer. O mejor, a la noche. Poco después de empezada la cena. Sí, eso conviene. Luego de la cena…

George entiende. Sabe lo que pasará.

El brillo de una noche apenas nacida les tornará los ojos más lúcidos. Tendrán las manos con olor a atún y la carcajada de los demás resonándole en los oídos. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione; Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw. Todos riendo al compás de las quejas de McGonagall que pide absorta una explicación para que, de repente, el banquete en la mesa de los profesores se haya convertido en una explosión masiva de moco de Troll al momento que cada uno de ellos puso su tenedor en lo que parecía ser su comida. Dumbledore limpiará sus anteojos con lo poco limpio que queda en la servilleta con esa expresión calma y reguladora que nunca abandona. Snape será demasiado gracioso para describirlo – tan solo pueden acotar que su pelo tendrá un dejo a verde amarillento, tanto así como su túnica profundamente negra.

George reirá y mirará de reojo como los Slytherin dejarán aquella _broma de niños _de lado, y se retirarán a su sala, donde nada es impuro ni sucio. Donde todo es perfección a la vista, y nadie deja que alguien manche sus túnicas con una sustancia tan asquerosa y horrible como moco de troll. No hay Slytherin que permita eso. No hay persona pura que se mezcle con lo sucio.

Pero cuando llega la hora de poner su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano –el último paso para terminar la broma-, George buscará a Fred. Lo hará en un principio con esperanza, para abandonarla en el segundo que recuerde la verdad. Dejará que su brazo cuelgue al costado de su cuerpo, mientras hace como que no da cuenta de que Fred se va con el último grupo de Slytherin. Simulará felicidad, y dejará la mueca de una sonrisa falsa adornando su rostro.

Mirará a las caras sonrientes de sus compañeros, sin dejar notar que su mente desvaría en otros lados. Por pasillos inciertos, contra las columnas que nadie da interés, en algún armario perdido entre tantas puertas o un pasadizo que nadie usará. Sus pensamientos se meterán entre esas manos que se tocan. Puro e impuro. Entre los torsos que se dejan tocar desnudos, el sudor que resbala entre Slytherin y Gryffindor. Escuchará los jadeos de Fred que luchan por ser silenciosos pero no llegan a lo suficiente. Dejarán de lado aquellas estúpidas premeditaciones y la luz de la luna apenas apagada, les hará perlar las frentes en transpiración.

Porque es su hermano, tiene aquella tendencia a saber qué es lo que siente, lo que le pasa. Y no hay excepciones. Se sabrá desesperado como Fred, suspirando sin retorno a la cordura, mientras envuelve su lengua entre unos labios fríos y que tiemblan tanto o más que él. El roce de las ropas mientras caen, los llena de expectativa y se desesperan. Lo siente. Las texturas que se conocen, los labios que saborean. Puede palpar la piel en su mente, sentir como está adentro y late. Los ojos cerrados, las sienes vibrantes y ese cosquilleo del cabello chocando con su frente. Mandíbula apretada y las manos tensas. El cuerpo les pide y ya no saben cuánto más dar. Fred va a jadear un nombre cuando lo sienta caliente y espeso dentro de él.

George suspira. Otra vez deberá dejar que las cosas tomen su rumbo. No el mejor, no el que él decida. El que le conviene y le hace feliz a esa mitad suya que tiene otro cuerpo, otro corazón, otras venas latiendo. Dejará que Fred decida, una vez más, cuál va a ser el material, la víctima. El tiempo y el lugar.

Va a dejarle hacer su propia travesura. Y esta vez, como siempre, el objetivo será Draco Malfoy.


End file.
